Forbidden bonds
by celedriel-greenleaf
Summary: Sara has to choose between the man she loves and her family saramurloch
1. Deceisions

Forbidden bonds  
  
Chapter one: Decisions  
  
She was in love, in love with the one person she knew her uncle and brother hated. But every day without him was hell. How could she go on like this?  
  
He lived in the same time zone as she did, so she could visit him. To talk. She could tell about her feelings and hope that he felt the same. Would he want her?  
  
She had been alone at home. She was doing her homework when a sudden need to go outside grew inside of her. She had been wandering on the streets for god knows how long when she finally looked up to see where she was. At first she didn't recognize it but it slowly dawned at her where she was. She was at Murloch's house!!  
  
Sara knew that this was a very important moment in her life. One that could decide her future. Murloch was the one she loved, and Sara felt that he was the only one that she could and would ever love. She could walk to the door, knock and tell Murloch about her feelings. Or she could walk away and never come back and lose Murloch. She would never see him again and probably be miserable for the rest of her life.  
  
She smiles to herself. 'I don't really have a choice do I? I can try and be happy or miserable or I can run away and be miserable.' She said out loud to no one in particular.  
  
Sara walked to the door and knocked. A few seconds later he opened the door, looking surprised but happy to see her there. Before he could say anything Sara said 'Hi Murloch can we talk?' 


	2. The Beginning of true love

Thank you my lovely reviewers: I'm sorry it took so long to update I was on holiday and before that my internet got screwed up (it still is).  
  
Hotkitty: I hope you like it  
  
Maiden Genisis: Thank you very much  
  
Chapter two: The Beginning of true love Warning lots of sap, fluff whatever you call it!!!  
  
When Murloch had snapped out of his daze at seeing her, he said: 'Sure Sara come in. What's the matter?'  
  
Sara blushed and said 'I don't really know if I should be doing this at all, but I figured what the hell and decided to do it anyway. I don't even know if you feel the same, but I guess I'll find out.'  
  
She walked towards Murloch and kissed him. It wasn't a very long kiss or a very passionate one, but it made Sara's feelings very clear for Murloch.  
  
Murloch stood still for a few moments, then grabbed Sara and kissed her passionately.  
  
Seconds or hours passed, neither knew nor cared. There was only the other person and nobody else.  
  
They broke apart, panting for air. Sara snuggled against Murloch's chest.  
  
Murloch spoke first 'Your family will never accept us you know that.'  
  
'I do, and I don't care. All I want is to be with you. I'm eighteen by law I can do anything I want. They have no power over me. If they can't accept us then that is their problem. Not ours.' Sara said. 'I love you, and for now that's the only thing that matters to me'  
  
'I love you to. Nothing in the entire world could ever change that. I'll never leave you, my love. If you wants you can live with me. Just the two of us.' (Bindy left, she was pissed with Murloch. But knowing her she'll be back)  
  
Sara had to think it over, for about one second! 'Oh Murloch I would love to live with you. Then nobody can stop us from being together'  
  
Sara couldn't believe her luck, she was in love with a gorgeous guy who loved her back and wanted her to move in with him.  
  
TBC  
  
Next chapter: Sara and Murloch visit the Goodman house to collect Sara's belongings. How will her family take the news???? 


	3. Meet the family

Thanx for revieuwing everyone!!!  
  
Ladyknightchaos: Thanks, it's one of my favourite pairings too!  
  
Baby-Prue: Always!!!  
  
Maiden Genesis: I'm trying to write longer chapters and to update quicker, but sometimes I  
don't have any inspiration!!  
  
Hotkitty: I love sap, and your fic!!  
  
Chapter 3: Meet the family  
  
The next morning Sara woke up lying in Murloch's bed. It took a few moments to recognize where she was.  
  
Sara turned towards Murloch. Even when he was sleeping he looked so handsome. Every second Sara spent with him, she couldn't help falling more and more in love with him.  
  
An half an hour later Murloch started awakening. He blinked one or two times, stretched and suddenly lent over and gave Sara a very passionate kiss.  
  
They broke apart.  
  
Sara said 'As much as I would like to kiss you all day and night, we have to go get my things from my old home.'  
  
Murloch groaned 'I don't wanna get up. I want to stay here in bed with you.' He pouted.  
  
He did get out of bed, eventually.  
  
After a long shower and a nice breakfast they were finally ready to go.  
  
The sun was shining and the sky was blue, so they decided to walk to the Goodman house. (AN. I know that Murloch lives in another time zone, but humour me k?)  
  
The closer they got to the house, the more nervous Sara got. She didn't know how her family would react, but she didn't think that it would be good.  
  
Sure Flint and Tony had always acted nice towards Murloch when he was on a mission with them, but afterwards they would bitch and moan about the bloody vampire ( AN no pun intended) and how awful it was to work with him.  
  
Sara had always told them to shut up , but they never listened to her.  
  
They had arrived at the house now. Sara took out her key and opened the door.  
  
Murloch gave her shoulder a supportive squeeze, and they walked into the living room.  
  
The second the Goodman's saw that Sara was back all hell broke loose.  
  
'Sara where have you been, we were worried sick. Never to it again silly girl' Uncle Bernie scolded.  
  
'Sara where were you. It's not proper for a girl to be out on her own all night long' Flint said.  
  
'Sara what the hell is he doing here?' Tony was the first to notice Murloch.  
  
'Ehhhh, well I spent last night at Murloch's house. He's my boyfriend now.' Sara mumbled overwhelmed by all the shouting going on around her.  
  
'That filthy vampire is your boyfriend? You spent the night there? You little slut! How could you? Don't you give anything about this family.' Bernie, Flint and Tony had all started yelling at once.  
  
'Leave her alone! I love her and she loves me. We hoped that you would support us.' Murloch sprang to Sara's defence.  
  
'Get out. Get out of my house. How dare you touch my cousin. And as for you young lady if you still want to be a part of this family you will break this off right now!' Bernie said, deatly calm.  
  
'I will never leave him, I love him. How can you even ask this of me?' Sara was really shocked.  
  
'Then you can join your lover and get the hell out of this house!'  
  
Sara ran upstairs to her room, grabbed her most precious belongings and some cloths (not that jeans thing that she wears in the series).  
  
Murloch was waiting for her downstairs. They walked out of the door together.  
  
They walked home quickly. Sara threw her things in a pile and threw herself at Murloch crying her eyes out.  
  
For a very long time he comforted her, muttering soothing words and stroking her head.  
  
Sara stopped crying and looked up into Murloch's eyes. 'Thank you' she whispered.  
  
He gave her a soft, melancholy smile and kissed her softly on the lips. 'I'm sorry Sara it's my fault I... if it wasn't for me than you would still have your family.'  
  
'It's not your fault. I came to you remember? And I still have my family, I have you and I love you, no matter what.' Sara kissed him, gently.  
  
'I love you too. And yes you have me, and you always will have me, because I'm never letting you go'  
  
TBC  
  
Next chapter: Murloch asks Sara to be with him forever, but it's not in the nice old fashioned human way!! 


	4. AN

I'm sorry but this isn't an update!!  
  
I've hurt my right wrist and it's in a sling right now, so I'm terribly, terribly sorry but I can't update in a while. The moment I get better I'll start updating immediately  
  
Love and kizzes  
  
Celedriel-greenleaf  
  
p.s. thanks to all you darlings who have reviewed my story 


	5. Be mine forever?

Thanks to:  
  
Baby-Prue, Thank I'm glad you like it!  
  
Maiden Genisis, I wanna be a vampire too! It's not fair!  
  
Hotkitty, I really like your fics thanks for reviewing  
  
M.S.K, Glad you like it.  
  
crazytomboy1, Sorry that I haven't read your story's yet. I'm very busy at the moment but I'm trying!  
  
AN: This is very important! (always wanted to say that!!) I'm currently in my final year at school, in other words I have exams to do! This is at the end of the school year, but sometimes I will be very busy preparing for them and taking my school exams (little exams at school that I have to pass first, if I want to enter in the central exams) so at times I will be very busy and unable to update quickly. I'm very sorry, but that's life.  
  
Chapter 4: Be mine forever?  
  
It was time for Sara to know the truth about him. Well she already knew the basics, but she had to know the rest, the details. So Murloch wanted to tell them to her, but how? If he told her upfront she might freak out.  
  
It was the morning after the 'talk' with the Goodman's. god how he hated them, for acting that way to his beautiful Sara. It was obvious that they didn't really love her, or they would have supported her.  
  
Sara was sleeping. It gave him some time to clear his thoughts. He had to tell her about his heritage, his family, something that could be described as bloodlust, his immortality, the plus sides of being a vampire and about his mate.  
  
What a long list! I'll be busy talking for the whole afternoon.  
  
Murloch heard noises coming from the bedroom. Sara walked out, into the living room and sat down beside him on the couch.  
  
He kissed her. 'Good morning love.'  
  
She smiled, a bit sadly and kissed him back.  
  
They snuggled together, enjoying the feel of the other against them.  
  
'Sara, I need to tell you something.'  
  
'What is it? You're not breaking up with me are you?' Sara asked in a slightly panicked tone.  
  
'Of course not! I love you, and that will never change. I will love you for all eternity. I just want you to know more about what I am. A vampire.'  
  
'But I already know that you are a vampire. And I don't care one bit! I would love you no matter what you are.'  
  
'The same goes for me but there is a lot more to know about being a vampire than you know. I want to tell you everything, but it will take a long time.'  
  
'Go one, I'll listen.'  
  
'I come from a very old line of vampires. In fact we are the oldest family of vampires alive. Because of our age, we are also very powerful. We can move objects with our mind and perform what humans would classify as spells. Our senses are far greater than any human's could ever be. We can hear something said 500 meters away from where we are. We can see every imperfection (think freckles) on a human skin from across a football pitch.  
  
My family or clan is the only one who posses these powers. No one who is not a vampire must know about this.'  
  
Here Sara interrupted him: 'But Murloch if no one is allowed to know, why are you telling these things to me?'  
  
'I'm coming to that. It'll all become clear later. Ok?'  
  
She smiled and nodded, trusting him completely.  
  
'My clan holds another talent: we are immortal. (gasp from Sara) because of this and the fact that sometimes vampires fall in love with mortals we have the gift of changing a mortal into a vampire. The one we love is called our mate. Because we are such an highly evolved vampire clan we have no need to drink blood. The only blood we will ever want is that of our mate. We drink blood from our mate, and they in return drink the vampires blood. It binds the vampire and the mortal together and makes the mortal a vampire. I want you to be my mate Sara. I love you more then anything and I want to spend the rest of all days with you. But you must know that once we are bound, nothing can break us. You will be stuck with me forever and... love what is it?'  
  
Murloch had noticed that Sara had started crying.  
  
'Tell me what is wrong? Are you.Do you think that I'm disgusting?'  
  
At this Sara stopped crying immediately. She launched herself at Murloch and sat in his lap and proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of him.  
  
'I would never be disgusted with you. I'm just so happy! I can be with the person I love for all eternity. It's like a dream come true.'  
  
'I don't want to spend a minute more without you as my mate, are you really sure?'  
  
'Yes my love I am. Make me yours!'  
  
Murloch slid her t-shirt down her shoulder so that he had better access to her neck. Sara undid his neck cuff and took of his shirt.  
  
Murloch bit into Sara's neck, sucking blood. He pulled away and Sara did the same to him. At once they felt their souls being pulled out of their body's and become one. It felt wonderful.  
  
Suddenly Sara fainted.  
  
Her body was beginning to change.  
  
TBC  
  
Next chapter: AHHHH, what happened to me? I look totally different! 


	6. The rest of our lives

Thanks to:  
  
Baby-Prue: Thanks  
  
Xzanayu: Thanks  
  
Maiden Genesis: Yeah exams and stuff are a bitch. No doubt about it! Thanks!  
  
Hot |Kitty: Thanks, haven't read the story yet!  
  
Megumi Saqare1: Thanks!  
  
Esty Estella Ryou: Thanks and Sorry (read the AN at the end of the page!)  
  
Chapter 5: The rest of our lives  
  
Sara's body arched from the ground, her eyes flying open. Murloch had been waiting for this to happen. For the last five and a half hours, Sara had been changing. He took a good look at his new bride. (Biting=Wedding)  
  
Gone was any bit of extra fat Sara had on her body. Her skin was a very pale blue. Her hair had also lost a lot of its colour. The pink had turned into soft red, which combined with her skin gave her an unhuman and ethereal beauty.  
  
Sara turned towards Murloch, staring at him with compete adoration. He had become even more handsome than before. Tearing her eyes away from him, she looked at her surroundings. Everything seemed more alive. Colours more vibrant. If ever asked to explain what it looked like, a vampire would find itself without words as nothing in a human tongue could ever describe such a world accurately.  
  
Seeing that Sara was still in a light shock, Murloch put an arm around her waist and tilled her up. He carried her to the bedroom, and rested her on their bed.  
  
'You never told me it was like this. That anything could be like this.' Sara whispered.  
  
'You know I could never do that, my love' Sara only smiled.  
  
Only now did Murloch get a good look at her eyes. The colour had become more livid, but that was not the thing that was so special about them. Her eyes held a knowledge of the world and all things on and in it. For the first time ever Murloch realised what his eyes must look like to a stranger.  
  
'Come join me, my one' Sara's soft voice disturbed his thoughts.  
  
Murloch walked over to the bed and lay down next to Sara. He kissed her softly at first, then growing more passionate. After having wrenched his lips from hers, but before starting in a dance that has been held for centuries he whispered: 'Eternity is waiting my love. And we will see all rise and fall and all the seasons pass. And we will do it together, never leaving each others side and be forever one.'  
  
'Yes, always together'  
  
THE END  
  
AN:: Ok this is the end of Forbidden Bonds. I know this last chapter is very short and I'm very sorry for it. I would have liked to continue with this story, but I can't for multiple reasons. The first is that I can't really think of anything more to write for this story. I've lost my proverbial muse. Sorry!  
  
The second is that schools been taking up a lot of my time. I'm a bit depressed at times so I need all the time at home to compensate for the time I spent screwing around in my classes.  
  
The third is that I'm writing to many story's at once. For me than anyway. I was working on three story's at once, but seeing as what a lousy updater I am, I feel I am letting my reviewers down by not writing enough.  
  
I hope you at least like the ending. I wrote one because I hate story's that don't have an ending.  
  
Bye Bye  
  
Celedriel-Greenleaf 


End file.
